


The Last Mission

by TheNerdVoice



Series: The Last Mission [1]
Category: Holby City
Genre: Character Death, Character Death Fix, Charlotte is a Wolfe, F/F, Gen, only kind of character death, people don't necessarily stay dead, saving her lover from beyond the grave, this has a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdVoice/pseuds/TheNerdVoice
Summary: After being met in the afterlife by her partner's family, Bernie is sent on her last mission to save Serena, but will she make it in time?Trust me when I say this isn't what you think.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I'm playing around with at the moment. Not going to be terribly long like I've done with other stories, but there should be a few chapters at least.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elinor is thankful for Bernie helping her mother.
> 
> Adrienne offers Bernie a job in the afterlife.

Large and loud. She could swear she heard someone saying the quintessential _Don’t Leave Me_ when there’s a big event like this. Bernie opens her eyes again, looking down to her hands. Her drab olive colored scrubs long gone, only to be replaced with tight, white skinny jeans, white plimsolls, a white button down shirt blouse. Nothing touched by dirt or grass. Everyone is wearing bright white. She brings her hand to run through her hair once it begins to fall into her face, only to realized it’s curled. No, something was very off.

“Bernie?” 

Turning to face the voice, a gentle smile beginning to grow across her face, “Elinor, but I...”

“First off.” The young brunette wraps her arms around the blonde tightly, embracing her, “thank you, so much, for tending to Mum. She...can be a handful, I know. I get it from somewhere.” Elinor grins, “Second, thank you for trying your best to save me. Third, how should I put this...”

Bernie feels a lump growing in her throat, her eyes growing damp, “I’m dead, aren’t I...” It wasn’t a question, it was something she knew to be true.

“The first few...weeks or...whatever, are the hardest.” She tries to reassure the woman, “I mean, Bernie, look around you.”

“I didn’t have an opportunity to say...to say goodbye to my children, to apologize for their-”

“Do you honestly think they care at this point?” Elinor raises an eyebrow, “they have a funeral to plan.” She folds her arms across her chest. “I know how hard this is for you-”

Bernie begins to shake her head slowly, “You have no idea-”

“Except I do.” Elinor sounds knowing. “All of my friends, my boyfriend, my parents...my mother...” She shakes her head, “I know exactly what you’re going through. So many people you wish you could go back and...express your love to them. Just, anything.” She shrugs, “I’ve been here a while. Time...is weird here.”

Bernie swallows, standing a bit straighter. Crying isn’t going to help anything, neither is anger. “I always thought that, when I die, I’d see my Mum...or my brother that died when I was eleven in a car accident.”

“And you might, in due time, but...there’s someone I want you to meet first.” Elinor gently takes Bernie’s hand, guiding her through the vast garden, behind some shrubbery and stone structures. A woman about her own age with playing cards in her hand.

The woman tosses her hand of cards onto the pile in front of her, “You see, Jerome, there’s really no point in continuing, darling.” She smirks, shaking her head slowly, “You’re only going to make yourself look like a fool and...I don’t keep company with fools.”

Bernie furrows her brow, there was something familiar about the woman. “Is she who you want me to meet?”

Humming affirmingly, Elinor continues to hold the blonde’s hand, “Her name is Adrienne McKinnie...she’s my Gran.”

The blonde begins to chuckle, “What? She’s no older than myself or Serena-”

“I’ve already told you that time is weird here.” Elinor shakes her head, “besides, you can’t even see yourself. You look like you’re...I don’t know...in your mid-thirties?” She offers a grin, “I don’t know how it all works. Some people are kids who didn’t die as kids, octogenarians who look like teens, or toddlers who look like adults. It’s weird, but...it all works. Helps communication and...whatever.”

“Elinor, my dear girl.” Adrienne beckons her granddaughter closer, “Who is your friend?”

“Gran,” Elinor pulls Bernie to the table, “this is Mum’s partner, Bernie Wolfe.”

“Was.” Bernie corrects, following the older woman’s direction to sit in the now vacant seat across from her, “Serena and I...we kind of went our separate ways.”

“But I can tell by that gleam in your eye that you still love her.” Adrienne smirks slightly, “I am amused that my Serena began to dip her toes in...dating people of the same sex. Though, somehow, I’m not surprised. Edward always was a bitch.”

“Gran.” Elinor warns, “still my father.”

“Oh, Ellie, I’m aware.” Adrienne waves her hand, dismissing the girl, “are you going to pull up a chair or...stand the whole time we talk business?”

Bernie notices as Elinor follows Adrienne’s direction from the corner of her eye, “Business?” She holds her hands up motioning to the space around her, glancing around, “we’re dead and in paradise, what business could you possibly have with me?”

“You wanted to say goodbye. _You_ wanted another chance.” Elinor leans over to the woman.

“I don’t see how that would work out if they’re planning funerals.” Bernie reaches up, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

“Oh, you’re quick and beautiful to boot. I like you.” Adrienne begins to smile, Serena’s smile. “I see what my Serena saw in you.”

“Mrs. McKinnie-

“Oh, we’re all friends now here, Bernie. Or, at least, we will be.” Nodding, the older woman leans back in her chair, her hands remaining clasped in her lap, “My daughter, as I’m sure you’re aware, has been having difficulties limiting her alcohol consumption. Soon enough, she’s going to drink a bit too much...and show up here.”

Ellie shakes her head a little, “Or, at least, she’ll be dead.”

“Destined to an indeterminate amount of time in limbo while the powers that be argue over her soul.” Adrienne shakes her head, “I don’t understand it and I certainly don’t make the decisions about who comes and goes, but I am privy to information.” 

Bernie raises her eyebrows, “I still don’t understand why-”

“I’ve phoned in a few favors, as they say.” Adrienne smirks, “Which, trust me, was not an easy thing to do for me...with my pride and all. Frowned upon here, I’m aware, but it does exist. Seems silly to pretend it doesn’t.” The woman speaks with her hands a bit, “You see, Bernie, you’re so _new_ here...that your body is hardly even cold yet. Your...physical body.”

“Makes me feel so much better.” Bernie replies sarcastically.

“Hopefully.” Elinor makes a face, “Weird time thing and all. I mean, fingers crossed you aren’t buried.” 

“If she is, we’ll take care of it, but I’m sending you back. One last mission, Major Wolfe” Adrienne chuckles, amusing herself, and letting slip that she knows more than just a simple introduction from her granddaughter, “I’ll inform you of the terms once you arrive. Things such as who can see what and when, all of that. It’s a bit complicated, but...you seem like a clever girl. I’m certain you’ll figure it out in no time.”

Bernie swallows, of course she’d protect Serena as best she can. Even if that means doing so from beyond the grave, “and what do I do to get the ball rolling?”

“Just...close your eyes, dear girl.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena drowns her sorrows the only way she knows how.
> 
> Bernie doesn't like to be ignored.

Bernie opens her eyes after some instruction from Adrienne. “I missed this house.” She whispers to herself. Moving her way up the few steps to the entry door, she goes to knock, only to have her hand pass through the door. “Bloody hell, that’s brilliant.” She chuckles to herself.

“First time I realized I could do that, I just kept doing it for like...twenty minutes.” Elinor watches the woman from the end of the porch.

“I thought you weren’t able to-” She stands a bit straighter, not knowing she was being watched.

“Oh, I’ve been haunting Mum for years.” Ellie waves a hand of dismissal, walking closer. “Well, not _really_ haunting her, that’s not the right word. I just...watch her sometimes, only mess with her occasionally...my way of letting her know I’m around.” She steps through the thick wooden door as if it weren’t there at all. Poking a hand out, she takes Bernie’s hand, pulling her through.

Bernie swallows, glancing around. She closes her eyes a moment, “Smells like her perfume.” She whispers, glancing around.

“I’ll stay here.” Elinor flops onto the sofa, “check out the kitchen.”

Nodding a little, Bernie steps through the house foyer, into the kitchen. Mounds of wine bottles, some other alcoholic beverages as well. She cucks her tongue against her cheek, “Oh, Campbell.” She turns quickly as she hears the knob of the front door jiggle before being pushed open.

“The woman of the hour.” Elinor begins to applaud.

Serena closes the door behind herself, slowly removing her overcoat. She tosses it toward the coat rack without actually seeing that it catches. A woman lost, dejected.

“She...she looks terrible.” Bernie says softly, following behind the woman.

“Well, yeah.” Elinor leans forward, resting her elbows onto her knees, “Alcohol has become a main food group for her, not to mention the...intense depression she’s going through. She’ll be crying in a minute. Always does when she gets home from work. Unless she goes to Albies’, _then_ she returns home to cry.”

“Because of me?”

The young woman shrugs, “because of a lot of things. You, Gran, Me...all within five years time.” Elinor sighs, standing from her spot on the sofa, “it’s all catching up with her.”

“So...” Bernie swallows, hating to see the woman she’s never stopped loving like this, “So, what does your gran expect me to do?”

“Well, you see, she’s going to pour herself a glass of shiraz in a moment. Then she’ll go to the fridge, pulling out her sliced cheese, only to realize it isn’t good anymore because she hasn’t popped off to the shops in weeks.” Elinor smirks, “I’m going to leave you to it though. When you’re ready, just imagine she can see you. Gran will contact you with further instructions when she’s ready.”

“But Elinor, I-” Bernie glances over to the seat where the young woman was just located, seeing she’s already left. Taking a deep breath, she realizes this is probably going to be more difficult than she originally thought. “Okay, Wolfe.” She whispers to herself, trying to think of the best way to do this. She lowers herself next to Serena, biting her lip. “Everything will be okay.”

Serena lifts her head, glancing around the space. She knows she just heard Bernie’s voice. “You’re going mad.” The silver haired woman says to herself. She bites her lip, standing quickly. She makes her way to the kitchen.

“The cheese is bad.” Bernie edges herself against the table of the breakfast nook, folding her arms.

“I know it’s bad, I just haven’t had the opportunity to purchase more.” Serena says aloud, responding to a voice she knows couldn’t possibly be there. “She’s gone, girl. Weeks ago. It’s your fault she went back. Had you let her stay...and take out the bins...” She feels herself beginning to grow upset.

“This was never your fault. Never in a million years.” Bernie shakes her head, “Campbell, please, look at me when we’re talking to one another.”

Serena’s hands tremble, ignoring the voice still. She picks up the glass she washed every night before bed, or every morning after passing out. Opening her bottle of shiraz, she pours the glass to the brim, far more than a normal glass of wine. Quickly bringing it to her lips, she chugs it down, hardly coming up for air.

“Well, that’s never going to solve anything.”

“This is a hallucination and-” Serena shakes her head, flexing her hands when they just won’t stop trembling.

“Is it though? You haven’t even _tried_ to look at me.” Bernie raises an eyebrow, “Just drinking your life away. That isn’t the Serena Campbell I fell in love with. That’s a shell of someone who spoke of her ex-husband risking her position as a consultant surgeon on Keller ward because he just couldn’t help himself...to women...or booze. You want to be just like him, huh?”

Serena finally turns, dropping the empty glass to the floor. The woman’s clothing so white, she nearly glows, “Bernie?” Her legs give out, causing her to join her shattered glass on the tiled floor when she loses conscious.

Bernie rolls her eyes, “Well, hello to you too.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena finally accepts what she sees.
> 
> Bernie doesn't realize how hard her own death would be on herself.
> 
> Elinor offers the assist.

“Alright, come along. Chop chop.” Bernie sits on the floor next to the woman, her back against the cabinetry. Noticing Serena beginning to come to, she smirks a little. “You should be more careful, nearly fell right on top of the glass.”

Serena quickly sits up, pushing herself back against the foot of her breakfast table, terrified. “I don’t understand what’s happening right now.”

“Neither do I, quite honestly.” Bernie shakes her head, “Are you okay? Did you hit your head?”

“I surely hope so.”

Bernie chuckles to herself, just watching the woman for a moment. “I’m sure you have a lot of questions.”

“Yeah.” Serena nods a little, “Are you...real?”

“Am I real?” The blonde shrugs, “You’re real. I’m as real as you are.” She folds her legs, realizing she’s sitting on top of the glass. Bernie sighs a little, not as real as she thought. She scoots aside out of habit. “I’m doing a favor for your mother...even if it means I don’t benefit from it.”

“My...” Serena shakes her head, “My mother?”

Bernie nods a little, “And Elinor.”

“You got to see Elinor?” Serena’s eyes fill, “Is she...are they...”

“My god, what a mess.” Elinor appears, leaning against the fridge, her arms folded with an unimpressed look on her face.

Bernie does her best to ignore the young woman, knowing only she could see her anyway. “They were quite adamant that I come back here for you.”

“To get my affairs in order?” Serena carefully stands, “I’m going to die soon and they sent you here to...scout ahead?” She takes a moment to lean against the table, “see to it that Jason and Guinevere are taken care of-”

“How positively adorable is Guinevere?” Elinor beams, “she can see me, but I’ll have to go all...invisible when she starts speaking.” Her smile begins to fade, “I don’t look forward to that day.”

“Oh, you aren’t going to haunt her like you do your-” Bernie catches herself, turning her attention back to Serena, “No, Campbell, no. Quite the opposite. It isn’t time for you just yet.” She stands, strolling over to stand next to the other woman.

“I’m ready, though. I’ve...wanted nothing more when Elinor died and...now that I know you’re there-” Serena attempts to reason, going to grab Bernie’s hand, only to immediately touch the table instead. She closes her eyes, disappointed. Her chin trembles, “I miss you so, so much.”

“I miss you too.” Bernie swallows, finding this much harder than she thought.

“You know, your memorial service...it was lovely. Your exes were there. Alex and Marcus, he wouldn’t take off his sunglasses. I couldn’t...move. I couldn’t do anything.” Serena shakes her head, “Cameron and Charlotte sat by me in the front pew. Jason gave a speech because you gave one at his wedding and he insisted.”

Bernie huffs a quick chuckle, “Of course Jason insisted. He’s a...he’s a good kid.”

“I just...” Serena brings her hands up, wiping the tears from her eyes. “I don’t understand why you’d come to me and not rush to your children.”

“I...” It’s her turn to get a tad emotional, “I want nothing more than to see them, but...I know they’re safe. I know they’re...going to be fine.” A single tear falls down Bernie’s cheek, she didn’t think ethereal beings could cry. Just doesn’t seem like an emotion they’d have once they’ve moved on. “And I’ll check in on them from time to time, never you fear.”

“Now you’re going to make me cry, awks-town.” Elinor mumbles, taking her leave once again.

“Do you think...do you think they’d be able to see you too?” Serena offers, “I can phone them and invite them round for tea. I know they’d want nothing more. Charlotte was near inconsolable, but she has your resolve, and Cameron-”

“I don’t know how all that works and I’d rather...I’d rather focus on you right now.” Bernie clears her throat, pushing back her own emotions. “You are never alone here, Serena. If you die, it won’t have the happy ending you’re expecting. No Elinor, your mother, or me. Do you understand?”

“Anything is a happy ending compared to this.”

“That isn’t true.” Bernie watches her, “I don’t really...” She sighs a little, “I’m really new at this and I don’t know much. You know how mad that drives me...not being informed?” Bernie shakes her head, moving away from the woman. It’s far too painful not being able to hold her. “I’m betting, because I know my children better than they give me credit for, that they’ll see to it that you’re tended to. They’re your last piece of me. For them, you’re their last piece of me. You think Charlotte was a wreck then, think about losing you too.”

Serena shakes her head, “They’re young. They’ll move on.”

Ellie makes a face, standing behind her mother and directly in Bernie’s eye line, “Will they though?” Her voice is high pitched, almost mocking.

Bernie doesn’t know what that means, shaking her head. “They won’t move on, Serena.”

“The girl won’t. Charlie?” Elinor takes a seat on the table between them. “She’ll try getting closer to Mum to better understand you.” She leans back, folding her arms behind her head. “Cameron, the fit one with the bad haircut, he’s going to turn to the bottle...already has, but it will get worse if Mum goes. Charlie will simply just go downhill...and meet a very bloody end.” She rolls onto her stomach, propping her head up with her elbows on the table, “and Jason...Greta won’t be able to handle him anymore, and she’ll fear for Guinevere’s safety.”

Shaking her head a little, Bernie doesn’t know how to react, “Serena, if you love our children whatsoever, you’ll know that your demise will be the single worst thing for them...some even losing their own lives in the turmoil.” She watches as Serena moves away from her, focusing on the drawer full of take-away menus. Of course. When Serena doesn’t want to hear the truth, she focuses on something else. Always has. It was the reason for some of their rows while they lived together.

“And _that_ , Major Wolfe, is your real mission. Help Serena Campbell understand just how important she is to those that love her.” Elinor explains, suddenly appearing on the edge of the table again, arms folded over her chest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrienne isn't terribly happy with Bernie's progress.
> 
> Upon hearing her reward, Bernie isn't certain she should actually try to achieve it.
> 
> Serena realizes that Elinor is closer than she thought.

“I sent you here for what, Major Wolfe?”

Bernie opens her eyes a little, seeing her partner’s dead mother at the end of the bed, peering over them disapprovingly. “Well, good morning to you as well, Mrs. McKinnie.” She folds her hands behind her head, still completely clothed in white. She isn’t even certain if she slept. Do ethereal being sleep?

“Is this a joke to you?” Adrienne shakes her head, “damning my daughter to an uncertain existence. That’s funny to you?”

“Not at all.” Bernie raises an eyebrow, “You were neglectful in your mentioning that my own children were also at risk. That the death of Serena Campbell would be the catalyst for many other people dying...or getting close to it.” She sits up, bringing her arms to fold across her chest, “except I can’t help but think that you did that on purpose.”

Ignoring most of what Bernie has said, Adrianne begins a low, bitter chuckle, “Oh, no, Darling. Now she’s more eager than ever to off herself. In fact, her method has changed. It is no longer accidental in nature, nor is it only alcohol induced.” She clasps her hands together, resting them in front of herself. “I sent you here because I knew you were the best person for the job, was I mistaken?”

“No, ma’am.”

“Not only that, she’ll be skipping Limbo entirely and heading...to where it’s warm all year long.” Adrienne shakes her head, “which is why it’s more important now than before for you to be successful.” She sighs, “Do you need a time limit? Is that the problem here?” When the blonde doesn’t know what to say, she continues, “the longer you take, the more rotten your physical body becomes, the harder it will be for me to return you to it.”

Bernie shakes her head a little, “Serena said there was a memorial. I’m already buried-”

“No, darling, you’re missing in action and presumed dead, currently. They’ve yet to find you.” Adrienne shakes her head, “that was the end game here, by the by, it was allowing you to live _happily ever after_ with my Serena. Give you both a little happiness since you were both so...stupid before. Careless with your own emotions. Think I don’t know what you were doing by insinuating there was _someone else_? You just wanted to make Serena comfortable with her own poor decisions.”

Glancing away, Bernie had a feeling the woman would just _know_. “So, I’m not completely-”

Adrienne smirks a little, giving a wink before slowly fading away.

“Bugger all.” Bernie whispers under her breath. She gives a quick glance to the time before leaning down to her partner’s ear, “Wakey wakey, Serena campbell, you’ve a bright day ahead of you.”

Serena growls a little, “I’m usually the one waking _you_ up.”

“I’m usually already awake, I just like to be woken up by you.” Bernie smirks a little to herself. “Today is going to be a lovely day.”

“Does being dead always make one so cheery?” Serena opens her eyes a bit, seeing Bernie sitting there. She tries to reach out to touch the woman’s shoulder, only for her hand to pass directly through her.

“Still working on that, sorry.” The blonde chuckles a bit, “You’re in for a treat though. Double the surgical knowledge today and I’m not speaking about running things by Ric.” Bernie waves her eyebrows, wishing she could kiss the other woman. She always looks beautiful when she wakes, even though Serena doesn’t think so.

“You’re going to Holby with me?” It wasn’t so much a question as it was just saying the idea aloud. 

“Of course. You think I’m tied only to this house?” Bernie climbs from the bed, “What about that blouse I bought you? The one that ties lazily on the chest.” She moves toward the ensuite bathroom, standing in the space of the mirror. “You know, Elinor did say I look younger. What do you make of it?” She can’t see her own reflection.

“You look like you. I suppose a few less wrinkles.” Serena doesn’t want to even get out of bed, honestly. “I think I should...stay home today. I’m not really feeling...up to others.”

“Well, you’re stuck with me, darling.” Bernie returns to the other room, “I’m sorry, I know it isn’t ideal.”

“Of course.” Serena feels her chin dimpling, ready to start sobbing. “Just...I just need a bottle of shiraz and...maybe more cheese.” She doesn’t do her heavy crying like she has a habit of doing, just letting a tear stream down her face. “Ric and Henrik will understand.”

“We can fetch you some new cheese, but...how about an AA meeting instead of the wine?” The blonde rolls her eyes as the other starts a bitter chuckle, “I’m serious, Serena.”

“So am I.” The laughing stops abruptly, replaced with a tone of bitter anger. “You get to see my daughter. You get to see my mother. I don’t get either of those things.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t make them happen.”

“You can’t make them happen.” Elinor appears, sitting next to her mother, “only I can.”

“I feel stronger and stronger with each passing moment.” Bernie nods, lying mostly. She always was good at poker, lying to other people. However, to Serena, she was poor at it. She nears her, sitting at the foot of the bed, “She’s here all the time, by the way. Popping up in different parts of the house, making fun of your bottle collection in the kitchen.”

“This is why she never has anyone around anymore. Not even Jason.” Eleanor smirks, “totally awks-town.”

“She wouldn’t care about the bottles. She was never around anymore.” Serena’s voice soft, dejected, “she definitely wouldn’t be here...”

Bernie smirks ever so slightly, “She says you never have Jason round anymore and that it’s, and I quote, totally awks-town.”

Serena immediately stops, glancing over toward the blonde. She finds her hands shaking, “my giddy aunt, you’re telling the truth. I’m an atheist, this isn’t anything I-” She swallows, “This is mad. This...this whole thing is mad.”

“Like that’s ever stopped her before.” Elinor rolls her eyes, causing Bernie snort her amusement.

“Yep, yes. So...” Bernie tilts her head to the side, “AA?”

“I don’t want to do AA.”

“I know you don’t want to, but it’s something I’d really like for you to try. I’ll go with you. You don’t even need to necessarily speak for your first session.” Bernie won’t go into how she knows anything about the organization. “I need you to stay alive because many, many other people suffer if you aren’t here. Far more than you think.”

“Not to mention, bloody selfish.” Elinor rolls her eyes, “She isn’t even offing herself from a sickness or...anything important. She’s doing it because she misses me.” Her voice sounds incredulous, “that’s her only motive and it’s...stupid.”

“It isn’t stupid, Ellie.” Bernie mumbles toward the girl.

“So tell her about Gran’s ultimatum. That you get to come back.” Elinor raises an eyebrow, “dependent only on how long you take.”

“Because I didn’t agree to this for myself.” The blonde stares to the young woman, shaking her head, “I don’t matter here. She does, and the lives of...” Bernie pauses, “they all matter a great deal more than I do.”

Serena watches as Bernie speaks to the empty space next to her on the bed. Slowly, she climbs from the bed, “Fine.” Her voice soft, wistful. She knows Bernie is probably speaking to Elinor, or whatever is there of her. “I’ll...I’ll do whatever you need me to do. Just...try to convince Elinor to let me see her?”

Ellie dramatically rolls her eyes, “Fine, but...only while she’s asleep. So...not yet.”

Bernie relays the message, seeing the other woman’s face light up. “You’ll know her when you see her.” She smirks a little, watching as Serena finally climbs from the bed. “No more wine, no more drinking, Serena. I believe in you.” She follows behind her to the bathroom.

“Even if I don’t believe in myself?” There’s a hopeful tone to Serena’s voice, her smile fading when she glances in the mirror, not seeing the woman she can sense is directly behind her. So real, yet so not. Maybe this was all in her head. She could be thinking of things Bernie and Elinor had both said to her. Maybe this is all just madness and the therapy doesn’t work. It isn’t unheard of.

“Especially then, Campbell.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie has a bit of fun at Serena's expense when they pop off to the shops.
> 
> Serena receives a phone call from someone unexpected.
> 
> Bernie asks a hard question.

“Serena, look at that. Serena, look.” Bernie walks down the grocery aisle in front of her partner, “this man’s tie looks like a slab of bacon. Why would-”

“Bernie, if you aren’t quiet.” Serena mumbles, focusing on a bag of crisps that she’s suddenly found very interesting.

“Campbell, why would anyone wear a tie that looks like bacon?” Bernie moves to stand next to the woman, her face not very far from hers. “He isn’t even a chef. Chefs don’t wear ties. I mean, of course, unless they do. I’ve never known...” She pauses, “that isn’t true, I dated a lovely girl that worked in the Mess Hall.”

Humming as if she’s interested, Serena glances over to her, “and where is she now?” Her eyebrow raised.

“Killed some ten years ago. Suicide bomber in Afghanistan.” Bernie shrugs, speaking nonchalantly, as if it’s something that happens all the time. Problem is, it actually did happen all the time when she served there. “Surprised I didn’t see any of them up...up there, I guess. I don’t actually know where I had gotten off to after this explosion, but-”

“Stop, please.” Serena says aloud, forgetting for a moment that she wasn’t actually there, only to be reminded that this is only a ghost.

“Lady, I ain’t do nothing.” A short, round, bald man scowls, moving away from the obviously crazy woman.

“So sorry.” Serena calls out, sighing after. She gives Bernie a look.

Bernie lifts her hands up in innocence. “I’m not the one talking to the air.” She stands on the edge of the cart, noticing it move a little when she does. Bernie doesn’t think much about it, “you could have worn one of those bluetooth earpieces. People wouldn’t think you were going mad.” She smirks when the other woman begins to push the cart again, “they have them near the check-out.”

Serena reaches into her handbag, pretending to take a call on it by holding it up to her ear, “Much better idea than me talking to myself or shouting at strangers.”

“I have them often...good ideas.”

“You’re also quite humble.” Serena gives an amused half smile.

“I wanted to tell you, you did quite well at your meeting.” Bernie grins a bit, “it wasn’t as bad as you thought it would be, was it?”

“I’ll give you that one. No, it wasn’t bad at all. Especially with the coffee and cake.” Serena continues to hold the mobile to her ear as she moves around the grocer. “Do you think that’s what it’s like every time?” She pauses, “and what would I tell Ric in order for me to go?”

“It’s only ever an hour long. He’d think you went to lunch.”

“I really don’t think I’m nearly as bad off as the rest of those people though.” Serena almost mumbles, “but you seem very adamant about it.” She sighs, “and going every week is quite the commitment...like going to the gym.”

“Yes, except you strengthen your will instead of your muscles.” Bernie nods, stepping off from riding on the cart. She steps away, seeing how close she can get to someone else in the store. Just to annoy them, but honestly, this is quite fascinating to her.

Serena jumps a little when her mobile rings, she answers it immediately before looking to the caller identification. “Hello, Serena Campbell.”

“Serena, hello, it’s Charlotte.”

Lifting her gaze, she just watches what Bernie is doing at this point, pausing in the aisle. “Charlotte, how are you?”

Bernie turns quickly when she hears the name of her daughter. She moves over to her partner, placing her ear on the other end of the mobile in an attempt to hear her, “Charlie?” Not that the young woman could hear her, but it does surprise Bernie that she would reach out. Elinor did say the young woman has tried to get to know Serena a bit more.

“The uh...the hospital where Mum worked sent me her personal affects. Things from her locker and office.” Charlie licks her lips a little, bringing a hand up to wipe her wet, tear streaked cheeks. “I um...I can’t open it.” Her voice cracks and it’s obvious she’s crying again.

Serena closes her eyes as she listens to the girl, “Okay, it’s okay, Charlotte.” She can’t look at the spirit of the woman next to her. “How can I help you?” Her voice calm, “I...I’m not at work, so...you can come round if you’d like. I’m at the grocer’s currently, but I’m about to go to the check-out.” When she doesn’t hear a response, she continues, “I’m going to hang up now, though. Head to mine. I’ll be there shortly.” She touches the screen of her mobile, picking her head up to see if Bernie was in front of her.

“Where has Cameron gotten off to then?” Bernie follows behind the woman.

“Three day suspension, but he’s taken the week. Heading to your old apartment.”

“There’s only some clothing and photographs there. The rest can be donated.”

“Well, I suppose he’ll discover that when he gets there.” Serena mumbles, glancing into her shopping cart with a sigh. “All I know is that you aren’t there and...” She shakes her head, “I’m trying very hard not to purchase more shiraz because you asked me not to and...I don’t even know why I’m listening to you. I don’t even know if you’re real or a figment of my own madness.” She stops, realizing the other patrons of the shop are staring at her. Serena swallows, no Bernie in sight. She quickly pays for her groceries and makes her way to the vehicle. 

Bernie sits on top of the boot of the expensive car, watching as Serena walks closer. “She’s been phoning you?”

“You get to see Elinor, I get to see Charlotte.” Serena mumbles, watching as the blonde moves out of instinct as she opens the boot, placing what few grocery bags she has inside. “It isn’t ideal, but it is what it is.”

“I haven’t seen her in...” Bernie shakes her head, “since I visited last. Jason’s wedding, when you and I...” She trails, not actually wanting to finish the thought or even the sentence.

Serena nods slowly, “worst decision I’ve ever made.” She swallows, taking a moment to glance toward the grocer again, her eyes dampened. “I’m not...I’m not prepared to stop the drinking yet. This is too hard.”

“Serena, don’t. Please.”

Elinor stands behind her mother suddenly, speaking into her ear, “Listen to Bernie.” She hopes her mother is able to hear it, prays even. She knows the possible outcomes are immense, many ending in traumatic fashion.

Serena closes her eyes, a tear slowly seeping from her eye and down her cheek. “Ellie.” She whispers a little.

“You said you were waiting until later.” Bernie raises an eyebrow, glancing to the young woman.

Elinor smirks a little, folding her arms over her chest, “Looked like you needed the assistance.” She nods, knowing her mother could only hear her first statement, “Just...be ready to deal with her later. I think I’ll need to lay down some hard truths.”

“Like A Christmas Carol?”

She shrugs dramatically, “worked for Ebenezer Scrooge.” Ellie grins, finally vanishing again.

Bernie glances to silver haired woman standing there, continuing with her. “Let’s go, Campbell. You’ll probably want to clean house a bit.”

“Possibly even take a tablet...or five.” Serena mumbles, returning the cart to the corral.

“Well, they’re antidepressants, not cure-alls.” Bernie raises an eyebrow, knowing her partner had never stopped taking them since Elinor died. It was easier for her to get through day to day tasks that way. “It will...it will be nice to see Charlotte.”

“Something you could have done while you were living.” Serena pauses, “should have done.”

Swallowing, Bernie nods, “Suppose you’re right.” She pauses, watching through the window for a moment before speaking again, “if I was able to come back tomorrow, would anything change? Between us, I mean.” She doesn’t glance over toward the woman, not able to. Bernie wants to know what she’s giving up to save the lives of these other people. Giving up to ensure the woman she loves understands just how important she is.

Serena huffs a soft chortle, “for starters, I’d never let you go. I’d...take back everything stupid I said, stupid I did. It was...one of the worst...worst moments of my life. In the top five, at least.” She bites the corner of her lip from the inside of her mouth. “You?”

“I would have stayed anyway.” Bernie smiles to herself, “make a better effort with my children, whether they wanted to or not.” She hears the soft sound of amusement from the woman next to her, “I thought you didn’t want me anymore so...I probably wouldn’t have listened to you, if given another chance. Stayed home. I mean, Nairobi is quite hot. I had a lovely tan after a bit, but...it wasn’t worth not being with you.”

Nodding slowly, Serena waits at a traffic signal, “glad to hear you admit it.” She blinks through the tears forming in her eyes again, “You know, the hardest part of this, seeing you like this, is...that I can’t put my fingers through your hair and hold onto you.” Her chin starts to tremble, “or kiss you or...anything.” She whispers toward the end.

“Same with you, Campbell. I’m not one who abides by the whole _look, but not touch_ philosophy. I’m a terror in museums.” Bernie smirks, hearing the woman give a cloudy chuckle through her now falling tears.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elinor helps Bernie out a bit.
> 
> Serena discovers the truth.

Elinor looks to the sight before her, Charlotte Wolfe’s sleeping head resting on Serena’s lap. She waits until the moment the woman finally falls asleep before doing what she needs to do. The atmosphere changes to that of a bright white area. Only a few objects within it, also a stark white. “Serena Campbell.”

Serena opens her eyes, quickly realizing she’s no longer sitting on a sofa. She glances up, seeing her daughter standing in front of her. “Ellie.” She whispers, rushing to the young woman and embracing her tightly. She starts to sob, just holding her closely.

Gently holding the other woman in return, Elinor smiles. “Mum, we must get down to business.”

“Am I dead?” She holds the young woman at arm’s length to look into her eyes, “I get to be with you now.”

Shaking her head negatively, Elinor sighs, “Not in the slightest. Especially not with Charlotte Wolfe around. Poor girl has gone through enough recently, doesn’t need you dying on her too.”

“She’ll get over it. Just like I did when my parents died. It’s grieving.” Serena attempts to reason with her dead daughter. “Are you trying to tell me she isn’t able to-”

“I’m not trying to tell you anything. I want to take you on a trip.” Elinor holds her hands in the air, being dramatic. She moves them away from one another as the word  _ Future _ appears glowing over her head. “Nice feature, innit?” She chuckles a little, “you need to see what your absence will do to the people around you.”

“I already agreed to stop drinking.” Serena lets the young woman go, simply standing in front of her.

“But you won’t stick with it. You find this too hard, so you return to your sleeping pills. Ones you’ve had in the cabinet since I’ve been gone. You decide that you’re so tired, you need about ten of them.” Elinor explains, a hint of sarcasm to her voice, “you and I both know that isn’t really the reason, but...” She shrugs, taking her mother’s hand. “So, let’s go. Just close your eyes. We’ll start with...” She doesn’t finish the sentence, her mother already closing her eyes.

A hospital, Serena’s betting it is psychiatric in nature by the sight of a patient banging his head against the wall incessantly. “What?” She doesn’t really understand why they would be here, not in the slightest. “Who could possibly be in here?” 

“Come on.” Elinor leans her toward the common room of this particular section. Jason sits in the corner of one of the sofas in the room with patient scrubs on, his happen to be lavender. His head shaved, makes things easier that way. He just stares, not seeing or saying anything, not moving.

“What happened?”

“Jason has already lost his mother, you ended up being just the same for him.” Ellie shakes her head, taking a seat next to her cousin as her mother moves to stand in front of him, “You see, your death causes his schedule to become ruined. Far more than it did when I died. He becomes unstable and Greta isn’t able to help him anymore. She starts worrying about having him around Guinevere. Then, her parents step in. They aren’t terribly fond of Jason anyway, believe him to be beneath her, so they send him away. Though it’s cruel, it’s what was necessary at the time.”

Serena licks her lips a little, swallowing, “and Guinevere loses her father in the process.”

“Exactly.” Elinor sighs, standing again and taking her mother’s hand, “close your eyes.”

Serena opens her eyes, standing in the AAU office only to see Xavier Duval sitting at Ric Griffin’s desk, himself clad in business attire. “What’s he doing here? Ric is  _ not _ going to be very happy.”

“You see, when you die, Ric retires. Figures he’s too old for this work and the only reason he was staying was because he could laugh with you. He ends up marrying something my age and, because he’s blinded by love, never has a prenuptial agreement drawn up. She takes him for everything he’s worth, forcing him to live in a one bedroom flat.” Elinor replies sadly, “so, with Xav in charge, people are afraid to approach him. Too much stress on one man who wasn’t expecting it and they haven’t filled your role yet either.” The young woman moves to the hallway, through the unopened door, pulling her mother through it as well. “No one can see or hear you while we travel. This is only six months after your death.”

“I can’t believe that. Only six months, but...more than half of these are new faces and Donna...poor Donna looks absolutely miserable.” Serena shakes her head, “No, no, I don’t like this one bit.”

“Notice there’s someone else who isn’t here either.” Elinor gives her mother a moment. “Someone who was doing quite well since joining your ward.”

Serena glances around, “Cameron.”

“Correct. He’s lost his license to practice. Turned to the bottle even more after you died. He accidentally killed a patient. The man bled out, there was no real way to save him, but...alcohol was found in Cameron’s system when staff raised concerns and he was charged with manslaughter.” Elinor licks her lips, shaking her head a little, “he’s under house arrest and lives with his father since he’s unable to pay for a place of his own anymore. Thought of traveling again, but no one wants help from a convict, especially charity organizations.”

She rubs her hands over her face, “he’s already started to...slip up.” Serena sighs softly, “I don’t understand how it will get so much worse, so quickly.”

“With you present for him, you’re able to work on your drinking issues together. Be there for one another. Attend AA meetings together.” Elinor explains, “close your eyes.”

Serena does as instructed, opening her eyes again to see that she’s in a cemetery. “Do I get to see my own grave?”

Elinor hums negatively, “Not unless you want to.” She continues searching about, “I know it’s around here somewhere.” She walks through the headstones, finally finding the one she’s looking for. “Mum.” She waves the woman closer.

She feels her hands begin to tremble, seeing Bernie’s name on the headstone. Walking closer, she sees Charlotte’s written underneath. Serena shakes her head, “I don’t understand. She’s perfectly healthy. She just needs to grieve.”

“Which, again, is something you would be helping her with. Marcus Dunn is of no help when it comes to the grieving process of her mother. He tries, but Charlie remembers how poorly he treated Bernie during the divorce and doesn’t trust him with her mother’s memory.” Elinor explains, “she’s found a week after your death in her apartment by her brother. Her wrists were sliced and she had consumed ample amounts of medication. So...double whammy for her.”

Serena shakes her head a little, “wouldn’t this all have been avoided if Bernie just...didn’t die in the first place.” She isn’t able to take her eyes off the headstone, “she and I could...switch spots or something, couldn’t we?”

Elinor shakes her head negatively, “No, it doesn’t work like that. However, funny you should mention Bernie.” She smirks ever so slightly, taking her mother’s hand again, “we’re going to switch gears a bit. Present day this time. Close your eyes.”

Opening her eyes again, Serena notices they’re in a desert-like setting. Rubble and dust all around. The smell of gunpowder and explosives fills the air. “Is this her body?” She doesn’t know if she wants to see this, doesn’t know if she should.

“No...well, I mean, kind of.” Elinor leads her through some rubble, motioning to a section of the demolished area, letting her mother walk ahead as she continues to speak. “You see, in the afterlife, we’re quite fluid with time. It’s weird, but it works. Bernie isn’t dead just yet.”

“I’ve seen her sodding ghost over the past two days, I’d say she’s bloody dead.”

“No, you see, she’s there to complete a mission for Gran. To save you from yourself. If you were to die tomorrow, which is what is set to happen, Mum, you wouldn’t come to the same afterlife as us. Not yet anyway.” Elinor explains, “Not for a very long time. Much longer than if you just let nature take its course with this.” She motions to Bernie’s body, “if you don’t believe me, try her for vital sighs.”

Serena crouches next to the blonde’s body, clad in olive drab colored scrubs. “Never understood how someone could still look so beautiful in scrubs.” She reaches a hand to the woman’s neck, feeling a steady pulse. “How am I seeing her then?”

“Her...consciousness has left her body. It happens sometimes. Once her heart stops and she begins to decay, that’s it. We can’t do anything.” Ellie shakes her head, “Bernie doesn’t want to tell you because she sees that you’re more significant right now than she is. Saving her family, you included, is far more important to her than saving herself. Also, I reckon she doesn’t really believe us about that part. About us letting her come back, but...we’ve no reason to be untruthful. Also, those in charge of the afterlife, don’t really take too kindly to people who lie.”

Nodding a little, Serena stands, staring at Bernie with her dust covered face, “once she’s found, will she remember the things we’ve spoken of?”

Elinor shrugs, “while I’d love for our adventures in time travel to continue, I’m afraid I must take my leave.”

“Must you, Elinor?” Serena starts to beg, taking hold of the young woman’s hands. Her eyes meeting that of her daughter’s. “Please, don’t.” Her eyes damp as she shakes her head negatively, “Please, Ellie.”

“I’ll visit. Promise.” Ellie smiles, winking to her mother, “just close your eyes.”

“And if I refuse?” Serena begins to pull her daughter closer, wrapping her arms around her tenderly. She cries a bit harder, feeling her daughter press a kiss to her temple.

“You need to blink at some point, Mum” Elinor wishes the woman didn’t hurt this much. She wishes she could stick around like Bernie has the past couple days, but knows it is impossible. “I love you, so much. That report I wrote before I died...I meant every single word.”

“I love you too, Elinor.” Suddenly Serena opens her eyes again with a start, tears streaming down her cheeks as her chin tightens. She glances down, noticing Charlotte still asleep against her. Placing her hands on her face, she wipes away the tears that have fallen. Taking a moment to calm her breathing, she absently begins stroking the young woman’s golden brown hair.

“I take it things went well with Elinor?” Bernie sits in a high backed chair not far from the pair, curled up comfortably.

Serena keeps her voice just above a whisper as she finally sees the woman just watching her, “why didn’t you tell me that you can come back?”

“Because I’m not the important one here.”

“You’re important to me.” Serena shakes her head, “and to the rest of this family.”

Bernie offers a sad smile, “honestly, I don’t know how to get back at this point. So, I’ve...accepted my fate.”

“Berenice Grizelda Wolfe, you go and find your bloody body and find a way.” Serena glances down to the sleeping young woman on her lap, “I won’t allow another one of our children to die just because you believe yourself to be chivalrous in this situation.” 

Raising an eyebrow, she listens as the other woman uses her full name. Bernie has only ever heard her do that once when they were in France and she was cross with her. She swallows, uncurling herself from the chair and placing her feet on the floor. “I’ll talk to Elinor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes a whole lot out of me mentally. I don't imagine it will go on much longer because of it. 
> 
> Maybe only a chapter or two. Just wanted you all to know.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte wakes in a surprising place.
> 
> Serena makes breakfast for more people than she had originally planned.
> 
> An early morning visitor gives some surprising news.

Charlotte opens her eyes a little, realizing she’s in the same position that she was the night before. A cardboard box of her mother’s belongings spread across the coffee table in a house that isn’t hers. There’s photographs that fill the walls of Serena Campbell and her mother, in better times. In happier times. She stirs a bit, feeling fingernails absently stroke her hair. Maybe it was all a dream, a terrible, traumatic dream. “Mum?” She turns onto her back, realizing it isn’t her mother at all. “Serena, sorry.”

“No, sweetheart, it’s okay.” Serena offers her a gentle smile, her mind flashing to the young woman’s name on a gravestone with her mother. “Are you hungry? I bought eggs and bread yesterday at the shop. I can make us a bit of brecky.”

“I don’t know.” Charlie slowly pushes herself to sit up on the sofa, “Sorry for sleeping on you.” It was the first time she’s slept in weeks. “To your credit, your lap is quite comfortable.”

Serena hums a soft chuckle, half expecting Bernie’s white clothed figure would be sitting nearby. However, she isn’t. Maybe the past couple of days were just a dream. It didn’t feel that way though. She rises from the sofa, “Eggs and toast?” Especially her bit with Elinor. She wonders if her daughter is watching her at this very moment.

Charlie stands, following behind the woman as they make their way to the kitchen, “You sat up all night with me, why?”

“What else would I have done?” She sees the bottle of Shiraz chilling in the back of the fridge. Though one simply doesn’t serve red wine cold, she enjoyed it this way at times. Made it taste differently. Serena licks her lips, reaching for it only to remember what Elinor had said and how hard Bernie, or her ghost, worked to get her not to. Even convincing her to attend an Alcoholics Anonymous meeting, something she simply wouldn’t do in a million years. She quickly obtains the eggs and butter from the fridge, needing to just ignore it. “Pushed you aside and trounced upstairs to my own quarters?” Serena shakes her head a bit, “not my style, really. Not lately, anyway.”

Turning her head, the young woman hears her mobile vibrating again, but decides to ignore it, earning a curious glance from Serena. “Cameron...he’s sent me one-hundred-and-thirty-six text messages over the course of last night into this morning. Only half are misspelled from...whatever his poison of the day is.” Charlotte wraps her arms around herself, her eyes in a perpetual state of being filled with tears, “they just keep saying to _come home_ and _come to Dad’s_ , but I just...can’t. I can’t do it.”

“No one is making you.” Serena answers quietly, hearing the buzzing again as she removes a pan from the rack above the stove, “it could be important though. What about phoning?” Seeing the young woman’s negative head shake, “I can make the call for you.”

“If it’s so important, he’ll attempt video chatting with me.” Charlotte takes a seat on top of the breakfast table instead of in the chair next to it, her long legs dangling over the side. It causes Serena to smile to herself, how much the girl acts like her mother, _god forbid we use chairs._ “Besides, I highly doubt whatever information he may have for me is anything I want to hear anyway. I...I think being blissfully ignorant is okay sometimes.”

Serena places pieces of bread into the toaster, at least they could have that to start off with. She places a pat of butter into the skillet, watching as it slowly slides around the circumference of the pan. “Is it? You wouldn’t want to know about everything your mother has gone through?”

Charlie shakes her head a little, sliding from the table when she hears a knock at the door. “It’s only...” She lifts her wrist, glancing to her timepiece on the inside of it, “a quarter to ten.”

Furrowing her brow, Serena turns off the stove, moving the pan to an unused burner before making her way to the lounge and entry door. She glances through the peep-hole, seeing Cameron standing there. Running her hand down the few locks on the door, Serena tugs it open, looking to the young man in front of her, “Cameron, everything okay?”

“I um...Is my sister here?” Cameron turns a bit, motioning to his sister’s vehicle in front of the house. His mother had gifted it to the girl when she left to move to Nairobi, in actuality, it’s his mother’s car. “I’ve...tried texting and phoning and she simply isn’t answering. Jason gave me a ride.”

“Yes, she’s inside.” Serena steps aside, letting the two young men into the house. “Was just getting ready to fix up some eggs and toast. I imagine I should have enough for the four of us.” She pats her nephew on the back as he enters before securing the door behind them.

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Cameron seems a bit different, like a weight lifted off his shoulders, “as long as it’s no trouble.” He lifts his head, seeing his sister leaning against the doorway, leading into the kitchen. “Why didn’t you answer me?”

“I don’t like speaking to you while you’re drunk. It’s like speaking to a child who is just learning to read words.” Charlotte answers flatly, giving a discrete, cordial wave to Jason with a tight smirk.

“Auntie Serena, it seems very...dark in here.” Jason glances around, used to a bright and airy house while he lived here. Of course, his life is elsewhere now, but he still doesn’t feel comfortable with the air of sadness about the place. “May I open the blinds?”

“Do as you please, Jason. You’re only going to see the dust I missed.” Serena finds herself mumble. “So, Cameron,” she speaks up a little, “what was so imperative that you left during your shift to hunt down your sister’s whereabouts?” She glances to him, turning the stove back on and swirling the butter again, “Jason, I know you like your eggs scrambled, but what about the two of you?”

“Sunny side up.” Cameron furrows his brow a little, “how do you know I left during my shift?”

“You’re wearing scrubs and Jason is wearing his lovely porter uniform. Unless you lot were heading to a very boring fancy dress party...” Charlotte attempts, moving to be closer to Serena. She lifts herself to sit up onto the counter top by the sink. She smirks, “I’ll have my eggs the same as Cam.”

“Also, you forget I write your schedule.” Serena raises an eyebrow, motioning to the cupboard near Charlotte, “dishes.” She watches as the girl turns her body to retrieve them, not daring to get up from her spot. Of course not. “Cameron, you have yet to answer the question.”

“Oh, yeah, sorry.” Cameron nods, having just watched the interaction between Serena and his sister, he realizes Charlotte must come here more often than he thought. “They found Mum.” He flinches a little when the dishes that were in his sister’s hands hit the floor.

“Where?” Charlotte sighs, getting down from the counter to clean up the plates, “only one broken, but it seems like a simple fix. Just needs a spot or two of glue.” She crouches down, carefully gathering them up to place onto the counter. “Where was she found, Cammy?”

Cameron begins to softly chuckle to himself, “you’re never going to believe.”

“It isn’t polite to laugh at the dead.” Jason scowls, feeling very protective of his aunt and even Charlotte over the topic. Bernie had meant a great deal to him and though Greta was doing her best, he was having a difficult time handling the woman’s death, especially without a body being found.

“No, no.” Cam shakes his head, “No, she’s fine. Well, not dead.” He starts to grin, “a Private came and I thought it was...not going to be so positive.”

"I'm sure it wasn't what you thought." Serena feels like she could start sobbing again, but this time it wasn’t out of disappointment in herself or with grief over the loss of the woman she truly loved. She remains silent for a few moments, glancing over to the dishes to see Charlotte has grabbed a small tea plate for herself in lieu of the broken dish she plans to fix herself. She begins to laugh to herself, for the first time in what seems too long. “Honestly, it doesn’t matter. She isn't going to care to see me anyhow. Your mother and I were...no longer together.”

“Of course you are. I remember the way she would look at you and the way you looked at her, even after the wedding.” Jason shakes his head, “I know that Auntie Bernie would be very happy to see you.”

Lifting her hands to rub over her face, wiping away tears of relief, Serena asks, “where was she, Cameron?”

“She was found about thirty kilometers away in the basement of some village. Apparently a few of the locals found her disoriented and roaming around the town square. There was singeing on her uniform and she didn’t seem to know who she was. The people who found her, obviously, spoke no English, so they wore around her dog tags in case someone from the military came to their village. Luckily, one did.” Cameron explains, still smiling a bit, “she’s being flown back and should be here by the end of the day.”

“You were going to go to her flat. You were suspended.” Charlotte shakes her head slightly.

“AAU was incredibly short staffed and...Mr. Griffin just...threw me a bone.” Cam nods a little, “no one had an address for Mum. There’s no military base where she is. So...I was going to go to the hospital there, but...I doubt I’d get any real answers. I suppose it was just fate that I stayed.”

Serena nods, glad Ric handled the situation the same way she would. She slowly starts plating up the eggs and toast, raising a single eyebrow as she looks at Charlotte’s very small plate. She carefully attempts to place the two eggs, sunny side up onto it, a piece of toast on top, “Good luck with that.”

Smirking, Charlie plans to make a show of it. She opens the silverware drawer, grabbing a small lobster fork in order to eat off of her tiny plate. She feels much better now, knowing her mother is safe. “Have they given you an ETA for her arrival?”

“Well, they’re going to have Holby’s medical team give her a full workup. They’re worried about severe dehydration and if she was affected by the explosion in any way. It all seems very convoluted. She was where she was supposed to be prior to the explosion, but found quite a ways away.” Cameron shakes his head a little, taking a seat at the table after grabbing Jason and his own plates of eggs.

Jason glances around the room, smiling when his aunt takes her seat on the other side of him, “This is like a family breakfast. I don’t think I’ve ever had one of them before.” He pauses, “Christmas two years ago we all had dinner and Elinor was there. Do you remember, Auntie Serena?”

Leaning down to her mother’s chair, Elinor speaks into her ear, “There will be many more _family_ meals now. Enjoy them.”

Serena begins to smile to herself, hearing her daughter in the back of her head, but knowing she isn’t going to be anywhere to be found. She nods, “Of course I do, Jason, and if Bernie will have me...we can continue these...family meals.”

“We’d do it anyway. Mum can have leftovers.” Charlotte grins from her place near the sink, still eating with her very tiny fork and plate, it garners a throaty chuckle from the older woman.

“Were you always this difficult growing up?”

“Yes, she was. Worse even. Guess who got all the blame though?” Cam gives them both a look, “Not darling Charlotte, I can tell you that.”

“He’s still bitter because I was the favorite.” Charlie moves closer to the table, finally sitting with the other three.

Jason continues to watch the three people interact, “Can it be on fish and chips night, Auntie Serena?”

“We’ll discuss that hurdle when we get to it. Now, there’s a...seven hour flight from Somalia to Holby, give or take for complications.” Serena tilts her head from side to side, “not forgetting to factor in driving time. Cameron, when did the Private say she was found?”

“Few hours prior. They were getting her stable on a drip and oxygen.” Cameron shrugs, “So, I reckon, by your calculations, she should be back in a couple of hours.” His facial expression looks hopeful, “should we get balloons and flowers?”

“Yes, because when I think of the things Mum likes, my mind instantly goes to flowers and balloons.” Charlie replies sarcastically, “are you still drunk?”

“We could get her an appropriate get-well-soon card.” Jason offers.

“Yes, yes, this all sounds very...” Serena shakes her head, listening to the musings of the table. “Could we, please finish breakfast, ready ourselves, and head to the hospital? I, for one, have a shift I need to work. Jason, you need to get back to work as well-”

“But I want to see Auntie Bernie too.” Jason interjects, shaking his head negatively, “won’t she be happy to see me?”

Charlie leans forward, watching as Serena readies herself to answer his question, but knows it would hold more weight from her. “I’m sure Mum defo wants to see you. She thinks the world of you.” She swallows, adjusting her position in her seat, “Cam and I will sit with her for most of the day, you can visit during your lunch, or...whatever works for you. However, she isn’t going anywhere anymore.” The young woman flashes a quick smirk, “I don’t believe any of us will let her.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dunn kids wait in the car port.
> 
> Charlotte shows apples don't fall far from overachieving trees.
> 
> Serena and Bernie don't need many words to be said between them to come to an understanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this, left kudos, and/or left comments. You all mean so very much to me.
> 
> This last chapter had multiple alternatives, most of which were not positive. However, I'm tired of the sadness. I'm tired of crying with every chapter as I'm writing it. We needed a bit of happiness and humor to close it all out. So, I give you this.
> 
> I hope it isn't too much of a cop out. <3

Standing just outside the employee entrance, leaning against the wall of the ambulance ramp. Cameron reaches a hand over, gently taking that of his sister. They stand in comfortable silence for a bit before he finally speaks, “I...I keep worrying that this is all a dream and I’m going to wake up at any second.” He glances away, his eyes squinting a tad from the sun.

Charlie is glad she wore her sunglasses today, lifting her hand up to quickly wipe the tears that were streaking down her cheeks, “Ditto.” Her voice cracks slightly, “or uh...that she has significant injuries and we aren’t able to recognize her...and only find out a few weeks from now that...” Charlotte swallows, “it isn’t her at all.”

“Well, that was much darker than mine.” Cam raises an eyebrow, glancing over towards her, “what the hell goes on in your head?”

“You don’t want to know.” She hums a low chortle, “or what if she comes back and she doesn’t remember we even exist.”

“We went all our lives with our mother not remembering we exist.”

“Can you not?” Charlotte glares, “one would think their mother’s near death experience would change a person and want to turn new leaves and the like. If you don’t want to see Mum then-”

“Of course I want to see Mum.” Cameron interrupts his sister, a silence falling between them again, “Dad was...really worried. He cried for days.” He swallows, “I could hear him through the walls, and the halls. I could hear him everywhere.” Looking to her again, he continues, “why didn’t you come around?”

“Because after things came out, he treated her like shit, Cammy.” Charlie shakes her head, just looking around the car park towards no one in particular. “The letters...that Dad had us write. Don’t you feel the slightest bit of remorse for them?”

“It was all water under the bridge. Mum doesn’t care about them anymore.”

“I do.” Charlotte bites the corner of her mouth from the inside, “That somewhere, in a file on the public record, is a letter that I wrote for my father’s solicitor about how terrible my mother was.” She pauses, “when you told me that she was gone...that’s all I could think about. Playing over and over in my head. I was so disappointed in myself. Even as I wrote it, I knew it was wrong, but I did whatever you did. We had both taken Dad’s side.”

“Well, she isn’t gone, Charlie.” Cameron moves around to stand in front of her, almost forcing her to look at him. “New leaves, okay? We can see if the letters can be destroyed. We can...hire a solicitor ourselves. See the best way to take care of it.” He shrugs, able to see how much this means to his sister, “maybe there’s other letters we can write and have them added.”

Charlie nods absently, knowing the whole ordeal had caused her softer side to be on display more often than usual, “I’d like that.” She turns her head when she hears the military ambulance nearing them, clearing her throat, “Up straight, shoulders back. The Major approaches.” Charlie begins to grin, “at least, I bloody hope so.” Turning her head, she notices Ric Griffin and a couple other staffers step through the door, only really having heard stories about him from Serena.

Ric glances to the pair, offering a kind smile, “ah, you must be Dr. Dunn’s darling Charlotte.” He offers his hand to the young woman, noticing how similar she looks to her mother, except with golden brunette hair. “I’m Ric Griffin, your mother and I were...are good friends.”

Reaching out to accept the handshake, Charlie nods, “Cammy, are you telling me you refer to me as darling Charlotte to your entire bloody ward?” Noticing her brother’s pathetic shrug from the corner of her eye, she rolls her eyes, “Charlie Wolfe, though...I must say, I’m surprised Serena isn’t the one meeting us out here.”

“She’s in theater currently or else I’m sure she would be.” Ric nods, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Wolfe.”

“Likewise.” The truck comes to a stop in front of the group and she feels her grip tightening on her brother’s hand, which she’s somehow still holding onto. Charlotte lets him go finally, nodding for her brother to help once the doors open for the ambulance. She nears it as well, lifting her head as they prepare to remove her mother from the ambulance, she’s almost certain she can see someone dressed entirely in white. An older woman, familiar, but not. She feels like she’s seen her before, but has never necessarily met her. Glancing toward her brother and the other staffers, she realizes she’s the only one able to see her. She lifts her glasses to the top of her head, holding back her flowing hair.

“Oh, look at you, fair Charlotte. I’d know those eyes anywhere.” Adrienne steps through the people on the truck, through chairs and the bed. There, yet not there. Her crystal blue eyes twinkle in the sunlight. “My work here is done, but could you do me a favor and give Serena a message for me.” The woman leans forward, whispering into the young woman’s ear.

“Charlie, you alright? You’re as pale as a ghost.” Cam calls to his sister, who seems to just be staring forward into nothingness.

Shaking her head a little, she lowers her glasses again to cover her eyes, “Yeah, I’m...” Charlotte realize her mother’s gurney is pulled from the ambulance and begins to follow alongside, taking her mother’s hand as they move. She looks over the woman’s body, more tan than she remembers. Bit of sunburn at her cheeks. Portions of her kit show signs of burning.

Bernie glances over toward her daughter, haven’t seeing her in months. “Well...as I live and breathe... Charlie.”

The young woman rolls her eyes a bit, amused by her mother’s unintentional pun. She’s glad she’s wearing the sunglasses. “I hope you realize you’re not leaving again. Even if I need to cuff you somewhere.” Charlie shakes her head, “what are we looking at here?”

Ric raises an eyebrow, “in terms of?”

“It was mentioned she was severely dehydrated and the fact that I can see the outline of her sternum and distended stomach only tells me she’s also malnourished.” Charlotte isn’t terribly happy that the military hospital didn’t do much before sending her back to Holby and it’s obvious in her voice.

“Are you in the medical profession, Ms. Wolfe?” Ric seems impressed, she appears quite young and he knows she’s younger than Cameron. Too young for medical school...he thinks.

“Darling Charlotte is an ED consult over at St. James.” Cameron smirks, always proud of his sister’s ability to be an overachiever though he’d probably never tell her that. She finished school early, went to University early, and was far more experienced in this field than he was. “It’s why she was always Mum’s favorite.”

“He’s right.” Bernie smirks, her eyelids heavy.

“Let’s not, okay?” Charlie gives her brother an amused look.

“What would you do in this instance?” Ric just wants to hear if the young woman is nearly as adapt as her mother. Though she isn’t used to field hospitals, something tells him this could be interesting. “Had I known there was a child prodigy in our midst, I’d have tried to pull you from St. James long ago.”

Charlotte nods a little, “X-ray, MRI, core temp, lung capacity, cardiac ultrasound, and EEG. As for bloods, let’s do CBC, LFT, blood gas, hCG-”

“hCG?” Bernie playfully scowls from her place in the gourney, knowing full well the test was commonly given to determine pregnancy in the patient.

“Good you’re on your toes.” The young woman snorts with amusement, refusing to let go of her mother’s hand. Charlotte glances over to the older man, “she’s also had previous trauma to the heart and spine after her last blow out. Depending on how the scans go, it would probably be in your best interest to contact your cardio and neuro departments for consults...just to air on the safe side.”

“I don’t feel any neurological symptoms...or cardiac ones.” Bernie answers honestly, remembering full well of the last time she was brought in and taken to Darwin as a patient. “Is Serena...here?” She isn’t certain if she’s asking if the woman is alive or if the woman was working today. Her head just jumbled at how fast everything just seems to be going.

“I don’t care what you feel. You’re getting a full work up.” Charlie shakes her head, “though the IV fluids are a good idea, if the capacity test comes back okay, a nasogastric tube would be a-”

“No.” Bernie shakes her head, her voice sounding very sure, “absolutely not.”

“I concur with your assessment, Ms. Wolfe.” Ric smirks a bit, nodding to one of the nurses that had been following along with him. He meets the eyes of his friend in the bed, “Welcome back, Bernie.” He affectionately pats her leg through the blanket covering her lower half as he exits the room, leaving the mother with her children.

“I thought the only time that the two of you were capable of meeting up, together, was during Christmas.” Bernie glances between her children, “and you aren’t arguing...which is a delightful change.”

Cameron smirks, shaking his head a little, “Well, planning a funeral together is quite...taxing, but also a bonding experience.” He folds his arms over his chest, standing near the older woman, noticing his sister is still holding their mother’s hand. “I knew. I just....bloody knew you weren’t dead.” It is difficult to see her this way though, so gaunt.

“Yes, reports of my death have been wildly inaccurate.”

“That’s an understatement.” Charlie glances away, finally lifting her glasses up to hold back her hair again. She quickly swipes her hand over her cheeks, sniffling back her emotions that never actually went away. She was just pretty good at hiding them, as she’s had to with Bernie Wolfe as a mother. She sits on the edge of the bed, absently tracing the bulging veins on the back of her mother’s hand.

Sensing her daughter’s difficulty maintaining her composure, Bernie moves her arm from her daughter’s grasp, motioning her closer. She closes her eyes when her daughter places her face against her neck, finally breaking down. She wraps her arm around her in response, “Everything is going to be okay.” She opens her eyes after a moment, looking to her son, “Cam-”

Cameron nods, “it’s...it’s really...truly good to see you.” When his mother offers her free hand to him, he takes it quickly, feeling like when he was a child and she returned home from being stationed anywhere that wasn’t near home. “Honestly, if it wasn’t for Serena we’d...” He shakes his head a little, “I don’t know where we would be.” Cam pauses, waiting a moment before continuing, “I know you kind of broke up or whatever, but-”

The door opens, revealing Serena Campbell with a teary grin. Clad in her cornflower blue scrubs, having just finished up in theater. Honestly, she couldn’t get out of that room fast enough, washing her hands and arms with such ferocity that she’s surprised she didn’t break skin. “Bernie.”

Bernie lifts her head a bit, glancing over toward the woman and slowly smiling, “Campbell.” She pauses, just staring at the woman just inside the door, “boy, are you a sight for sore eyes.” It garners a sound of relief to escape Serena’s lips, “after all my tests are over, we have a great many things to discuss.”

“I look forward to it.” Serena nods, moving toward the woman, she leans down, placing a soft kiss against Bernie’s lips. For the first time in a long time, she doesn’t care who else is in the room, or that anyone is in the room at all, “I missed you.”

“I should have stayed.” Bernie feels her son let go of her hand and she reaches up to hold Serena’s.

“Many mistakes were made, but...we can fix them.” Serena flashes a kind smile, “Together.”

Charlotte clears her throat, finally able to collect herself completely. She moves to sit up, feeling as her mother’s hand continues to touch her back. “Serena, just um...one thing and we’ll give you guys a moment.” She holds her hand up when the women are about to object, stopping them from doing so, “I was told to give you a message.”

“Me?” Serena furrows her brow, interested.

“Mmmhmm.” The young woman nods, “She told it to me in French, but I don’t know if she knew I knew French.” Charlie shrugs, “Anyway, um.” She pauses a moment, “En fin de compte, vous devez faire ce que vous pensez être juste.”

“In the end, you must do what you think is right.” Bernie translates under her breath, raising an eyebrow, “who was the one who-”

“My mother.” Serena begins to smile, now knowing for certain that none of what happened to her over the past couple of days could have possibly been a dream, “something I’ve lived my life off of. My mother would say it all the time as I was growing up and...well into my adult years.” She doesn’t ask any other questions even though Cameron is looking at the three women like they are speaking in tongues.

Cameron lifts his hands, dismissing himself from the situation, “I’m not about to ask, but I should go and find Jason. Let him know you’ve returned.” He smirks, pushing his way through the door, “I’ll be back.” 

“As will I, I’m going to go and see what’s taking so long in regards to your bloods.” Charlotte nods, “Unless it’s a busy day on the AAU.” She raises an eyebrow, looking up toward Serena, “do you need a bit of help?”

Serena had forgotten of Charlotte’s abilities, she would be a great asset on the ward if only she worked there. “I couldn’t possibly hire you on a locum. You need to spend your time with your mother today.” She pauses, “also, I can’t have you making more than me for doing _my_ job.”

“Okay, I’ll give you that.” Charlie stands, “I’m going to get coffee. Leave the two of you to it for a bit.” She winks to her mother as she silently slides through the doors leading to the room.

A silence befalls the room as the two women just continue to stare at one another, “Can we...go back to where we used to be?” Bernie asks cautiously, “before we were...preoccupied and...” She’s glad when the other woman sits on the side of her bed, “I can’t...I can’t tell you what I’ve been through...” Tears form in her eyes and she knows the other woman rarely ever seen her shed a tear. She could probably count all of the times on one hand.

Serena hushes her, seeing the gauntness in her cheeks more than before. “You’re home now.” She focuses on the woman in front of her, lifting a hand to wipe away a tear of Bernie’s as it glides next to her nose, “You’ve completed your last mission, Major Wolfe...and I couldn’t possibly be more proud of you if I tried.”

“I love you, Serena Wendy Campbell. I bloody love you and I’ve never stopped loving you.” Bernie’s voice is hoarse, filled with emotion.

Leaning forward, Serena captures Bernie’s lips more tenderly before smiling against them, “I love you too, Berenice Grizelda Wolfe.”


End file.
